


a steamy roadtrip

by Anonymous



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, and sander wants to end it in a spectacular way, it's the small drabble we all deserve, they are on a roadtrip together, this was inspired by someone on tumblr, v smutty v fluffy, which they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robbe and Sander have been on a roadtrip together for two weeks. On the last evening, as the two boys watch the sunset at the beach from out of the car, Robbe becomes sad about it ending and Sander intends on giving him an amazing last night to remember forever.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: anonymous





	a steamy roadtrip

The past two weeks had been exactly what Robbe had imagined them to be.

He had spent fourteen days with the love of his life, roadtripping, finding new places and making new memories for a lifetime together with Sander, the only person that mattered to him, the only person who could’ve made these past weeks as special and meaningful as they were in Robbe’s memory.

This was the summer he had always wished for, the one that you would talk about for years, maybe even when he eventually had children. The summer you saw in Netflix shows or the ones that millions of writers always talked about in their young adult romans. The summer that everyone had always dreamt of, the one where you would be with the love of your life, feeling on top of the world, as if nothing or nobody else mattered for that moment.

And Robbe had lived that.

He couldn’t believe today was their last day already. The feeling of magic, love and freedom that he had felt over the past two weeks had now been replaced by a feeling of disappointment, sadness. The thought of having to go back home and leave this place, these special memories with Sander, made Robbe feel a whole new kind of gut in his stomach that he hadn’t felt before.

Not that he wasn’t thankful- because he was _._ He knew how lucky he was. He knew that so many people were still trying to find their Sander. Their soulmate. He knew that he was one of the few lucky ones who had gotten the chance to find his own so early, at an age that he was still able to do all of these things and live these spectacular moments at all. He was young, in love, and free enough to do whatever he and Sander wanted. And he knew he couldn’t take that for granted.

But still. Having to say goodbye and moving on and going back to normal life and the daily bullshit made Robbe feel sad, simply because he didn’t want it to end. He wanted to stay here forever. Stay with Sander forever. Make memories like these forever.

And Sander had noticed that Robbe felt sad about their trip ending. And Sander wouldn’t be Sander, if he wouldn’t do anything about it. He wanted Robbe to feel happy, _all_ the time, at any point of the day. So that’s what he tried to do, every single day. Even now.

He had taken the end of the roadtrip to the beach, driving past it as the sun went down. It was one of Robbe’s most favorite things in the entire world. Watching the sun set and seeing the day fall asleep was something Robbe found so special, so magical that he couldn’t even put into words how it truly made him feel. And especially now that it was together with Sander, he felt even more like he was on top of the world.

‘’Did you enjoy the last day, baby?’’ Sander asked, as he lifted up his arm to caress Robbe’s cheek. He studied his face from his seat, his belt holding him still.

Robbe nodded with a big smile. ‘’Yes. I just wish we could stay even longer. I don’t want it to end.’’

Sander smiled back, leaning forward a bit to be able to press a kiss against Robbe’s forehead.

‘’We’re gonna spend endless summers like these together, Robbe. And I’ll still be with you just as often as you want me to.’’

Robbe sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt as he scooched over closer to Sander, resting his arm on his neck. ‘’I know, it’s just… the past few weeks it was just the two of us. Nobody was there to bother us.’’

Sander chuckled, pressing another few soft kisses on Robbe’s face. ‘’We’ve made the most of it, haven’t we?’’ Robbe smiled as the ridiculous amount of memories started coming back to him, remembering how many things they did together, how many adventures they shared together, and most of all, how many times they had been intimate together.

This had been the first time it had been just the two of them for longer than two days, and as Sander rightly said, they really had made the most of it. Sander had made Robbe feel things, see things, experience things he had never even imagined of living before. And it had been absolutely perfect.

‘’Yeah… I just wish it would never end.’’

‘’Well, technically, the trip isn’t over just yet. We still have another few hours.’’ Robbe made eye contact with his boyfriend who had both eyebrows raised, observing his face from up all the way down, looking at him with the most present smirk.

‘’Are you intending…?’’

Sander shrugged, his smirk never disappearing. ‘’That depends. Do you want me to?’’

The younger boy licked his lips, his upper teeth holding onto his bottom lip for a little while longer, as he nodded slowly, a twinkle appearing in his eyes.

This was one thing they hadn’t done before. Not even on this trip.

Sander unbuckled his seatbelt slowly, as he moved his face closer towards Robbe, his lips disappearing in his neck. The warmth of Sander’s lips and the wet feeling of his tongue against the skin already made Robbe go absolutely crazy. The influence this boy had on him was unmatched, and especially during this trip it had become even more clear to Robbe just how unmatched it really was.

Robbe put his hand on Sander’s neck, pulling him even closer to be able to feel the sensational feeling even better. He groaned softly, closing his eyes as Sander bit his skin, leaving a mark so that everyone could and would know he was his.

‘’Do you want me to take you here, baby?’’ Sander whispered against the skin in his neck, creating goosebumps all over Robbe’s body, his erection already clearly there.

‘’Are you going to ride me on my seat, letting me make you come one more time before it’s all over?’’ Robbe moaned from his words, pulling Sander’s hair as a response, not being able to say anything as the feelings inside his body weren’t allowing him to. The best and worst part was, that Sander knew exactly what influence he had on him.

His boyfriend’s fingers disappeared underneath Robbe’s shirt, tugging it at the edges to take it off of his upper body completely. ‘’Fuck, you keep surprising me every single time by how fucking beautiful you are.’’

‘’Stop it,’’ Robbe whined, his cheeks blushing, as he hid his face in the crook of Sander’s warm neck, his compliment making him feel more shy than he was used to. Somehow, today felt different. In a new place, at a moment like this… it just all felt more perfect than being with Sander already was.

And Sander knew that showering Robbe with compliments turned him on. He knew it so damn well.

‘’Don’t go shy on me now, Robin,’’ Sander said quietly, a smile covering his face as he undid Robbe’s pants, trying to strip them off while they were still sitting on their seats. ‘’Not when I’m about to take you right here and you know your innocent side gets me close in seconds.’’

He quickly grabbed Robbe by his waist, as he dragged him on top of him, their hips crashing together which released a moan from Sander. ‘’So fucking hard for me already,’’ He whimpered, finding Robbe’s lips with his own, his tongue sliding past his lower lip to find himself access to Robbe’s mouth.

They both breathed heavily, grinding their hips against each other as Sander’s hands explored Robbe’s back and waist, pulling him towards his body closer and closer, so much that the both of them were barely able to breathe.

As Sander’s fingers found Robbe’s nipples, Robbe let out a loud moan, his head falling back from the pleasure that both that and his hips still finding Sander’s made him feel. ‘’God, Sander, if you continue like this I’ll come.’’

Sander grinned proudly against Robbe's lips, them being completely wet from their tongues meeting each other, his hand moving to Robbe’s waist to lift him up slightly. He moved his own pants down too, leaving the both of their sensitive parts completely bare, nothing else covering them other than the sweat their bodies created.

‘’What do you want, baby?’’ Sander asked, his lips biting down Robbe’s ear, his tongue taking in his earring. Robbe’s heart was about to explode from the feeling of his hard-on against Sander’s.

‘’I want you.’’ Robbe whined.

‘’How do you want me?’’

‘’I-‘’

‘’Yes, baby? Say it to me, and I’m yours.’’ The way Sander's hot breath clashed against Robbe's ear made the younger boy's heart skip three beats.

Sander pressed his body against Robbe’s even more, almost making the brunet cry out of pleasure. ‘’I want you inside of me.’’

His boyfriend let his fingers slide past the tip of his dick, making the warmth inside of Robbe’s stomach grow bigger. ‘’Please, just… give it to me already. Or else I’ll come.’’

‘’Fuck, you’re so needy,’’ Sander scoffed, lifting Robbe up to be able to slide inside of him slowly but surely. The feeling of Robbe around him was always something that felt spectacular, something he never would or could get used to. And for Robbe, it was the exact same. Sander was both the magic and fire that lighted up his entire body.

‘’My god, Robbe. _Fuck_. You feel so fucking good around me.’’ Robbe started to move on Sander’s lap, riding him, grinding himself onto him, lifting himself up and down to create even more electricity and pleasure than they were both already feeling. Sander dug his fingers into Robbe’s skin, as he moaned from Robbe’s touch, hiding his face in Robbe’s shoulder.

‘’Look at you, grinding down on me like that. Taking the lead so well for me. Fucking hell, Robbe. You’re everything I ever wished for and more.’’

‘’Ah, Sander… you feel so good.’’ It was the first time Robbe was finally able to let out some words, and Sander had apparently noticed too, as he backed down from Robbe’s shoulder and immediately found his eyes. The dirty, extremely turned-on smirk spoke volumes. This was exactly what he wanted.

‘’Yeah, baby? Tell me how good it makes you feel.’’

‘’So good, so fucking good.’’ Sander grabbed Robbe’s ass, pressing him down further onto him, filling him up as much as he could, his feelings completely exploding. Their moans filled up the car, as the windows started to become steamy from their sweat, their heavy breathing and their bodies that were on fire.

‘’I’m the only one who makes you feel like this, aren’t I, baby?’’

‘’Yes, fuck, you are.’’

‘’Tell me you’re mine.’’

‘’I’m- ah, I’m all yours.’’ Robbe moaned, his head falling back from pleasure, as his hands travelled over Sander’s arms, pressing his fingers into the skin to try and hold back his orgasm. He didn’t want it to end yet. He wanted this moment to continue forever and ever.

‘’Fuck, Robbe… I’m going to fill you up so well.’’

‘’Please, Sander…’’ His boyfriend's lips met his, as he took his lower lip inbetween his teeth and pulled it, biting down on it.

‘’Do you want that, baby?’’

‘’Yes, _fuck,_ I want to feel you come inside me.’’

Sander moaned loudly, his words having a clear effect on him. ‘’Jesus, Robbe, if you keep talking to me while looking like that I’ll come right on the spot.’’

Robbe grinded down more heavily and faster, making the car move from his quick movements, pulling Sander’s hair and never breaking eye contact. ‘’Then come for me.’’

‘’Fuck.’’ Sander’s head fell back as he closed his eyes, digging his fingers into Robbe’s back.

‘’Only if you come with me.’’ He replied, his breath sounding chased, sweat dripping off of his forehead.

‘’Are you gonna come for me, baby? Are you gonna be good for me and come when I say so?’’ Robbe nodded, grinding down even faster, the warmth in his stomach growing bigger and bigger as Sander’s words guided him towards his orgasm.

‘’I’m gonna be good for you,’’ Robbe answered, his eyes still closed from pleasure.

‘’I know you will, you’re always so good for me. Fuck, grinding down on me, looking like that. You look like a fucking wet dream in my arms.’’ Sander slapped his ass, grabbing it again and pushing down Robbe further onto him.

‘’Fuck, Sander, I’m gonna come.’’

‘’Then come for me, baby. I’m gonna come, too. Are you ready for me?’’

Robbe nodded, letting out a small ‘’hm-m’’, it being shut off by the loudest moan as he felt his orgasm taking over him, coming all over Sander’s chest, feeling Sander releasing his own orgasm inside of him.

‘’Fuck, that’s it, right there baby, doing so well. That’s it. _Fuuuuck_.” Sander leaned his forehead against Robbe’s wet chest as he had his arms wrapped around his waist, releasing his cum into his boyfriend, the intense feeling taking him over completely. The two boys sat like that for a while, catching their breaths, just holding the other.   
  


“Damn, what a way to end the trip.” Robbe chuckled, backing down a little to finally reveal Sander’s face to his sight again. The boy looked absolutely drained, yet still dizzy from the pleasure they had just shared.

”Who said this was the end?” Sander whispered quietly, as he brushed his lips past Robbe’s, smiling like an idiot. Robbe scoffed, letting out a big laugh as he wrapped his arms around Sander’s neck, pulling him in for a hug.

”I am so in love with you.” Sander said, his words muted by Robbe’s shoulder against his lips.   
  
Robbe smiled brightly, never having felt as alive as right now. ”I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so.................... i did that.  
> i'd rather stay anonymous, but i'm the same person who wrote ''tutoring? i guess not'' heheheh. :)  
> i read about this on tumblr, and i just couldn't not write a lil drabble about it.
> 
> if you have more requests (smut too, of course) let me know and ur wish is my command. please leave a comment with your thoughts!
> 
> xo


End file.
